My Boss Is Fire
by WolfieHunieBearieNini9488
Summary: Chanyeol, seorang direktur muda dengan julukan 'Api'. Terang tetapi tidak dapat di sentuh. Warn: BxB / Yaoi , ini ff pertama saya jadi bahasa amburadul dan belum berbakat. FF of ChanBaek . Please, review untuk penyemangat dan perbaikan, terimakasih.
1. chapter 1

"Kenapa kau mengacak-acak scheduleku?!! Kau tahu, ini pertemuan penting!"

Terdengar teriakan penuh amarah dari ruangan yang tergantung tulisan ' **Direktur Park Chanyeol** ' pada pintunya.

Sorang pria dengan setelan jas mahalnya tengah memijat pangkal hidungnya, wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan. Dahinya yang dipenuhi kerutan menandakan dia tengah menahan emosinya. Tak terbayang sebesar apa emosi seorang Park Chanyeol yang tersisa, teriakan tadi hanya sebagian kecil bentuk dari emosinya.

"M-maafkan saya Pak." Bahu gadis itu sedikit bergetar, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi berada di dekat seorang Park Chanyeol. Sehari yang lalu ia baru saja di terima disini dan dia sudah mendapat omongan pedas dari bos mudanya ini.

"Benar-benar tidak becus! Bagaimana dulu kau bekerja di perusahaan Tanaka dengan kemampuanmu yang seperti ini?! Huh, kau pasti memiliki orang dalam bukan?" Chanyeol terlihat menyeringai melihat bahu 'calon mantan sekretaris'nya bergetar dengan cepat. Chanyeol baru akan puas jika ia bisa melihat wajah sendu gadis itu, sayangnya gadis itu menunuduk dengan dalam.

"Kau di pecat."

Gadis itu menatap Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang sudah sembab dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Tidak, bukan karena suara Chanyeol yang keras dan membentak. Bahkan suara Chanyeol terdengar santai. Gadis itu tak bisa menahannya lagi, tangisnya pecah begitu saja. Ia berlari leluar ruangan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada bosnya.

Seorang wanita cantik tengah merangkai bunga tulip di sebuah meja di dalam Cafe miliknya. Ia sedikit bersenandung lembut, menikmati apa yang sedang ia kerjakan.

 _Juseyodalkomhan geuman ice cream cake_

 _Teukbyolhajin_ _oneure oulineun maseuro_

 _Kwitgaye mudeun ice cream man_

 _Ni gaseum dugeungeoryeo naega dagaogichyeo_ _It's So Tasty, Come And Chase Me_

Terasa meja yang menampung karnya sedikit bergetar, wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada handphonenya. Layarnya menyala, sebuah nama tertera di sana. Kim Seulgi. Dengan cepat ia menggeser tombol panggilan ke kanan.

"Halo, Seulgi."

"Halo Joy, maaf jika panggilanku mengganggumu."

"Tidak, tidak. Ada apa?"

"Chanyeol, dia kembali memecat sekretarisnya." Alis Joy sedikit berkedut ketika mendengar masalah Chanyeol dari sahabatnya yang menjabat sebagai supervisi bagian administrasi.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Terimakasih sudah memberitahuku."

"Sama-sama Joy, sampai jumpa."

Joy memutuskan sambungannya, menghela napas kasar mendengar berita kurang menyenangkan untuknya. Jika Chanyeol sudah memecat sekretarisnya, Joy yang akan menjadi sekretaris pengganti sementara. Merepotkan! Batin Joy.

Joy membereskan beberapa tangkai bunga dan membawanya kedalam kantornya. Menaruhnya di meja kerjanya dan mengambil tas kulit hijaunya sebelum leluar dari sana.

Joy adalah pemilik Cafe Redie, cafe bernuansa modern dengan merah marun yang mendominasi. Berdiri di tempat yang strategis, dekat dengan beberapa kantor. Tempatnya sering dijadikan tempat makan siang ataupun tempatnya nongkrong anak muda.

BRAK!

Chanyeol tersentak. Ia menatap nyalang wanita yang berdiri dengan senyuman innocent, oh Chanyeol sudah muak dengan senyuman palsu mengerikan itu. Joy berjalan anggun menuju meja Chanyeol.

BRAK

Sekarang meja kerja Chanyeol yang menjadi korban, Joy mengebrak meja itu dengan tangan kanannya hingga beberapa dokumen bergeser.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Memecat sekretarismu lagi?!" Joy tidak bisa menahannya, ia akan cepat tersulut emosi jika melihat wajah sepupu tercintanya itu.

"Dia salah mengatur jadwalku, benar-benar tidak becus! " Chanyeol menatap malas Joy, ia kembali membuka lembar dokumen yang sejak tadi berada di tangannya.

"Jika seperti ini terus kau harus mencari sekretaris yang kuat hinaan dan cacian!" Joy sudah gemas ingin melemparkan Chanyeol, si iblis Yoda ini ke Segitiga Bermuda.

"Huh? Mana ada yang seperti itu bodoh! Baru ku sebut bodoh, mereka sudah menangis seperti bayi. Mereka lemah, bagaimana mau mendampingiku di dunia bisnis jika seperti itu saja sudah menangis? Benar-benar payah!" Chanyeol terkekeh angkuh mengingat semua mantan sekretarisnya yang selalu menangis di hari terakhir mereka menginjakkan kaki di ruangan Chanyeol.

Ruang Chanyeol memiliki julukan ruang eksekusi bagi para bawahannya, siapapun yang masuk jika terdengan teriakan Chanyeol tamat sudah. Itu hari terakhir mereka bekerja.

"Kau keterlaluan Chanyeol! Baik, aku tidak akan menjadi sekretaris pengganti. Aku akan mencarikan sekretaris dengan mental dan batin yang kuat untukmu iblis Yoda!" Joy memejamkan matanya, menahan emosi saat mendengar suara angkuh Chanyeol, sepupunya ini harus diberi pelajaran.

"Jika memang ada yang seperti itu, aku akan memberikan—" Chanyeol menaruh dokumennya dan menatap Joy dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Paket liburan bersama keluarga!" Joy memotong cepat, ia menyeringai mendengar mulutnya berkata tanpa kontrol. Lepas begitu saja. Sudah lama iya tidak pergi berlibur dengan suami dan anaknya.

"Ya ya ya, liburan." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Selama sebulan!" Ini kesempatan, berlibur bersama keluarga tanpa gangguan dari iblis ini batin Joy tersenyum.

"Kau gila?! Tidak, hanya dua minggu." Chanyeol menatap tidak suka. Yang benar saja, seminggu?! Sekeluarga? Anak Joy ada dua dan Chanyeol harus membiayai liburan empat orang selama sebulan?! Chanyeol tidak ingin rugi, walau Chanyeol merasa ia takkan bangkrut.

"Baiklah, di Paris." Dengan tak tahu dirinya Joy memilih destinasi wisata yang cukup menjamin kosongnya tabungan orang biasa yang telah dikumpulkan selama lima tahun dalam sehari liburan.

"Terserah, tugasmu hanya sampai akhir bulan ini! Kau dapat mengambil hadiahmu jika ia masih tetap bekerja padaku selama empat hari, jika ia kuat tentunya." Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan, ia yakin jika uangnya takkan terkuras. Dalam waktu dua minggu? Mencari orang yang tahan pada keganasan iblis Yoda ini?

"Hanya dua minggu? Setuju! Aku akan jamin ia akan terus bekerja padamu Picekyeol" Joy menyeringai kejam memikirkan rencana liburan gratisnya.

... TBC

Halloooo~ aku newbie~ mohon bantuannya semua, maaf jika ff ini kurang sedap di baca

Kritik dan saran aku tampung, terimakasih


	2. Chapter 2 : Baekhyun, Sweet Boy

My Boss Is fire!

[ ChanBaek ]

Warning : BxB/Yaoi, bahasa amburadul, newbie jadi mohon dimaklumi.

mohon kritik, saran dan dukungannya di kolom review, terimakasih :D

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang remaja laki-laki berwajah manis tengah mengayuh sepedanya menembus jalanan kota yang cukup ramai di malam hari. Ia memakai topi dan jaket hitam yang menutupi seragam SMA yang berlabel angkatan tahun ketiga.

Ia memasuki gang-gang kecil disamping gedung-gedung besar penghias kota, mencari jalan pintas agar sampai ke rumah pelanggan dengan cepat. Menjadi pengantar ramen, pekerjaan yang sudah ditekuninya selama tiga tahun selain menjadi siswa SMA.

Byun Baekhyun, remaja lelaki yang baru berusia delapan belas tahun harus merasakan bagaimana kerasnya hidup di kota besar tanpa bimbingan orang dewasa. Ia tidak lagi memiliki orang tua, keduanya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil saat akan pulang dari rumah pamannya, meninggalkan dirinya yang saat itu masih kelas satu SMA dan adiknya, Byun Kyungsoo yang masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar. Orangtuanya hanya meninggalkan rumah dan tabungan yang tak pernah Baekhyun pakai sepeserpun.

Baekhyun ingin uang tabungan itu untuk adiknya kuliah nanti, sebagai gantinya Baekhyun harus bekerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Baekhyun memakirkan sepedanya di depan sebuah rumah cukup besar. Ia membuka gerbangnya dan masuk dengan membawa bungkusan besar di tangan kirinya. Ia sudah dua kali ke rumah ini. Ia memencet bel disamping pintu rumah tersebut.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita cantik dengan kaus hijau dan rok hitam selutut. Wanita itu tersenyum, Baekhyun tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Selamat malam nona Kim, ini pesanan anda." Baekhyun menyerahkan bungkusan yang ia bawa.

"Wah, wah. Masih harum sekali, anak-anakku pasti suka." Wanita itu menerima bungkusan yang Baekhyun serahkan.

"Eh? Anak?" Baekhyun dengan cepat menutup mulutnya.

"Iya, bukannya kemarin kau Mengantarkan bonus mainan untuk anakku ya?" Wanita itu tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi remaja didepannya.

"Maaf, jadi yang kemarin anak anda? Anda sudah memiliki anak?" Baekhyun bertanya sopan kepada sang wanita.

"Sudah, dua" Jawab wanita itu terdengar santai.

"Maaf ketidak sopananku nyonya, saya kira itu adik anda." Bukannya Baekhyun bertindak kurang ajar pada pelanggannya, habya saja wajah wanita di depannya ini terlihat sangat muda.

"Eh? Apa aku semuda itu?" Wanita itu sangat terkejut dengan penuturan Baekhyun, ia mulai menyentuh wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Maaf nyonya." Baekhyun menunduk dalam, sikapnya sungguh tidak sopan batinnya.

"Aaah, ambil ini." wanita itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Nyonya ini kelebihan." Baekhyun mengulurkan dua lembar uang yang jumlahnya cukup banyak.

"Ambil sayang, itu tip mu. Hati-hati." Wanita itu tersenyum dan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Terimakasih nyonya" Baekhyun berteriak sebelum pintun rumah kembali tertutup.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, ia memasukkan uang tipnya ke saku celana yang berbeda dengan uang pembayaran ramen. Ia kembali menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuhnya kembali ke Kedai Ramen Oishi, tempat ia kerja. Ia bersenandung kecil sambil mengayuh pedal sepedanya, berpikir untuk membelikan sang adik kue manis dari uang tipnya tadi.

Baekhyun berhenti di depan sebuah kedai dengan tulisan 'OISHI' besar di papan yang terletak di atas atapnya. Stelah memarkirkan sepedanya Baekhyun bergegas masuk ke dalam kedai, terlihat beberapa orang tengah menempati meja yang tersedia sambil menyantap ramen mereka. Baekhyun berjalan ke arah dapur, terlihat seorang wanita yang sudah cukup berumur tengah duduk di sebuah kursi di sana.

"Bibi Nana, ini uang pesanan yang ku antar tadi." Baekhyun mengeluarkan uangnya dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada wanita tersebut.

"Terimakasih Baek, kenapa kau belum pulang? Ini sudah jam sembilan. Pulanglah." Bibi Nana tersenyum.

Kang Nana dan suaminya Kang Jisu adalah pemilik dari kedai ramen Oishi. Nana sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan karyawan seperti Baekhyun. Baekhyun baik, rajin, senyumnya manis dan ramah membuat para pelanggannya memberi nilai plus pada pelayanan di kedainya.

Saat itu Nana berniat mencari bantuan karyawan untuk kedainya, memang sebelumnya ia dan suaminya tidak memiliki karyawan. Karena keadaan suaminya yang tidak lagi bisa mengantar ramen jadinya ia memasang kertas yang bertuliskan 'DIBUTUHKAN KARYAWAN' di depan pintu kedainya, baru beberapa menit ia masuk kembali ke dalam Baekhyun sudah masuk dan memohon kepadanya untuk menerimanya bekerja hari itu juga.

Nana sudah tahu kehidupan Baekhyun, ia sungguh salut dengan kerja keras Baekhyun untuk adiknya. Ia dan suaminya juga sering menambahkan uang pada upah harian yang diterima Baekhyun. Nana selalu memberi keringanan untuk Baekhyun dapat belajar di kedainya, bagaimanapun Baekhyun masih SMA. Waktu bekerja Baekhyun dimulai dari jam empat sepulang sekolah sampai jam setengah sembilan malam.

"Iya bi, terimakasih untuk hari ini." Baekhyun tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat.

"Terimakasih kembali Baek, ini ambil. Kapan kau ujian kelulusan?" Nana memberikan uang yang sudah berada dialam amplop kecil kepada Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih bibi, dua hari lagi aku ujian." Baekhyun menerimanya sambil tersenyum, ia berjalan keluar kedai.

"Belajarlah yang rajin." Nana mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Tentu bi, terimakasih banyak." Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum ia mengayuh sepedanya kembali.

Tak terasa seminggu seminggu telah berlalu, selama itu juga Baekhyun libur dari pekerjaannya. Saat ia mencoba untuk tetap masuk di hari ujiannya, bibi Mama mengusirnya dan berkata 'Kau harus fokus pada ujianmu, bulannya alamat atau jumlah ramen pesanan yang akan diantar! Aku akan tetap menggajimu.' kepadanya. Bukannya ia takut tidak diberi upah karena libur, tetapi karena ia tidak tega dengan keadaan Bibi Nana yang kesehatannya juga menurun. Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang jenius yang dapat meraih masuk ke universitas terbaik dengan beasiswa full, ia hanya orang biasa yang setelah lulus ia harus bekerja untuk tetap bisa membiayai hidupnya.

Hari ini Baekhyun sudah kembali ke kedai Oishi, ia memarkirkan sepedanya lalu masuk ke dalam. Matanya membelalak kaget. Di dalam kedai sudah tidak ada lagi meja-meja yang tersusun rapih seperti biasa, hanya ruang kosong. Tepukan di bahunya membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, terlihat Jisu di blakangnya.

"Ah, paman. Selamat sore." Baekhyun sedikit mundur dan membungkuk hormat.

"Selamat sore Baek, bagaimana ujianmu?" Jisu tersenyum.

"Berjalan dengan lancar paman. Paman, kenapa dengan kedainya?" Baekhyun menatap sekeliling ruangan kosong tersebut.

"Kami akan pindah Baek." Tersirat penyesalan dari suara yang keluar dari bibir Jisu, ia tak tega harus meninggalkanBaekhyun yang sudah ia anggap seperti anak sendiri.

Jisu dan Nana terpaksa harus pindah dan menutup usahanya karena anak mereka yang meminta. Mereka akan tinggal di rumah sang anak.

Baekhyun terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Ia sedang dilanda kebingungan, jika bulan di sini ia harus kembali mencari pekerjaan. Mencari pekerjaan di kota Seoul dengan tingkat pendidikan rendah sangat sulit. Ia juga sedih jika Paman Jisu dan Bibi Nana akan meninggalkannya, padahal mereka berdua sudah Baekhyun anggap seperti orangtuanya sendiri.

"Paman akan pindah ke mana?" Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum.

"Kami akan tinggal dengan anak kami di Busan. Maaf Baek."

"Tidak apa-apa paman, terimakasih untuk segala bantuannya tiga tahun ini." MataBaekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca, ini terlalu mendadak untuknya.

"Tidak, terimakasih Baekhyun. Kau anak yang baik, teruslah semangat. Ini ada sedikit untukmu dan untuk adikmu." Jisu menyerahkan amplop putih berukuran sedang.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, kalian sudah kuanggap orangtuaku." Baekhyun tak dapat menahan airmatanya lagi, ia sudah menangis sesenggukan di depan Jisu.

Sebuah tatikan halus membuat Baekhyun jatuh kedekapan hangat Nana yang baru datang, Nana juga menangis. Ia akan sangat merindukan anaknya yang manis ini. Tangis Baekhyun semakin keras, ia membalas usapan lembut di punggungnya.

Tak terasa sudah tiga hari Baekhyun menjadi pengangguran, pengumuman kelulusan baru akan diberitahukan minggu depan. Selama tiga hari ini Baekhyun selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan memasak sarapan seperti biasa, mengantar Kyungsoo sekolah, membereskan rumah, menonton tv, menjemput Kyungsoo dan memasak makan malam.

Seperti saat ini, Baekhyun tengah menunggu Kyungsoo di depan sekolahnya. Adiknya baru akan keluar lima menit lagi, tepat jam dua siang. Siang ini matahari tak terlihat di langit, yang terlihat hanya langit kelabu dengan awan besar yang bergerumul. Angin kencang mulai terasa, pohon-pohon di terlihat bergoyang karena angin yang cukup besar berhembus.

Bel sekolah telah terdengar dari luar, tak lama beberapa anak mulai keluar. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada anak-anak yang bati keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang bercanda dengan temannya.

"Kyungsoo." Baekhyun mencoba memanggil Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menengok ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilnya tadi. Ketika ia melihat ke arah luar gerbang sekolah ia dapat melihat Baekhyun yang sedang melambaikan tangannya. Ia berpamitan pada temannya dan berlari ke arah Baekhyun.

"Hyung!" Kyungsoo memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

"Halo, ayo pulang. Sudah mau hujan, hyung tidak bawa payung." Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Baekhyun merasakan setetes air mengenai pipiny. Belum sempat Baekhyun sadar jika itu tetesan hujan, teesan lainnya mulai menyerbu tanah. Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo ke depan sebuah Cafe. Baekhyun melihat ke arah Kyungsoo, ia dengan cepat menggendong Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. Kyungsoo menggigil kedinginan.

"Maafkan hyung." Baekhyun mengusap-usap punggung Kyungsoo yang berada di gendongannya.

"Ini bukan salah hyung, aku tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo mempererat pelukannya pada leher Baekhyun.

Sudah lima belas menit mereka menunggu, hujan belum juga berhenti. Sepertinya hujan tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

"Pemuda ramen!"

Pekikkan seseorang mengalihkan pandangan Baekhyun dari jalanan kota yang sepi. Terlihat seorang wanita muda dengan kaus putih berlengan panjang dan celana hitam bahannya. Wanita itu tampak tersenyun padanya. Untuk memastikan, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Ia memastikan hanya dia yang berada di situ.

"Ah iya nona? Apa anda mengenal saya?" Baekhyun berkata sopan di baengi dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ah kau memanggilku nona lagi, padahal aku sudah memiliki dua anak." Wanita itu terkikik membuat Baekhyun berjengit kaget.

"Anda nyonya Kim? Ah maaf atas ketidak sopananku." Baekhyun sedikit menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa? Apa yang kau lakukan di luar?" Wanita itu berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang menunggu hujan reda nyonya." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak menunggu di dalam? Ayo masuk, aku traktir coklat panas." Wanita itu menarik tangan Baekhyun, mereka duduk di salah satu meja dekat jendela. Baekhyin menurunkan Kyungsoo ke kursi yang ada di sebelahnya.

Wanita itu memanggil pelayang dan memesan tiga cangkir coklat hangat dan beberapa cake. Pelayan tersebut menunduk hormat lalu pergi utnuk menyiapkan pesanannya.

"Namamu siapa?" Wanita itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Nama saya Baekhyun nyonya." Jawab Baekhyun sopan.

"Jangan panggil aku nyonya, terdengar sangat tua. Panggil aku noona saja. Namaku Joy, Kim Joy." Jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, baiklah noona."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak bekerja di kedai ramen Oishi?" Joy memainkan handphonenya.

"Tidak noona, aku sedang mencari pekerjaan baru." Baekhyun memainkan jarinya di atas meja.

"Pekerjaan? Kau tidak dipecatkan?" Joy menatap kaget Baekhyun.

"Tidak noona, pemilik kedai harus pindah ke Busan." Baekhyun sedikit terkikik melihat reaksi Joy.

"Kenapa kau bekerja? Kau masih sekolah bukan?" Joy menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku harus membiayai kebutuhan sehari-hari. Ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal, keluarga yang kupunya hanya Kyungsoo. Aku akan lulus minggu depan." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Astaga, sudah berapa lama kau seperti ini?" Joy kaget dengan pernyataan Baekhyun, ia merasa kasihan.

"Sudah tiga tahun." Baekhyun kembali tersenyum ke arah Joy.

Joy terdiam sejenak, ia sedang memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun. Sudah tiga tahun pemuda manis ini menjalankan hidupnya seperti ini? Belajar di sekolah, ditambah bekerja sampau malam membutuhkan tenaga yang ekstra.

"Bagaimana dengan adikmu?" Joy menatap Kyungsoo yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya setelah ia menyebutkan nama Kyungsoo tadi.

"Dia sudah mengerti dan dapat menjaga dirinya di rumah." Baekhyun juga menatap Kyungsoo, sekarang Kyungsoo tengah menunduk.

"Apa kau mau bekerja di sini sebagai pelayan? Aku akan menggajimu 550.000 won sebulan" Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya pada wanita di depannya, itu bukannya jumlah uang yang sedikit.

"Jadi noona pemilik cafe ini? Apa itu tidak terlalu besar untuk seorang pelayan?" Baekhyun bertanya sedikit ragu.

"Benar, besok kau mulai bekerja ya." Joy tersenyum manis.

'Kau akan mendapatkan mendapatkan yang kau mau tuan PCY or Picekyeol, hahahaha' Batin Joy menyeringai kejam, tiket liburan sudah di depan mata.

Hanya tinggal menggapainya saja. Sedikit pemolesan dan taraaa, sekretaris baru untuk sepupu iblisnya. Bukan maksud Joy untuk melempar Baekhyun ke kandang singa, tetapi Joy merasa jika anak seperti Baekhyun bisa menghadapi sifat Chanyeol.

'Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku mohon bantuanmu!'

TBC

Aaaaah~ Alloooha. Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan baca dan review di ff ini, terimakasih #bungkukhormat. Saya terharu baca review kalian, terimakasih atas semangat dan dukungannya #nangisbahagia.

Balasan review :

Inspirit7starlight

Aaah~ saya terharu baca review kamu, terimakasih ya. Panggil Wolfie atau Bearie boleh kok :)

Eka915

Yaps, ini Yaoi kok. BxB. Yo udah di lanjut. Terimakasih reviewnya.

CaratARMYmonbebe

Udah dilanjut, terimakasih reviewnya.

pengen tahu jeletot

Oke ini lanjutannya, berhenti di tengah? Diusahakan tidak akan terjadi, mohon bantuan reviewnya yaaa. Terimakasih. Muah! Juga~

Rara - HHCBHS

Ok, ini lanjutannya. Wah terimakasih reviewnya.

BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim

Ini lanjutannya, silahlan dibaca yaaa. Ini udah fast update atau belum ya? Hehehe aku gatau soalnya.

Jiellian21

Ya kakak #puppyeyes, mohon bantuannya yaaa. Iya, yaoi kok wkwkwk. Segini udah panjang belum nih? Maaf ya kalau kurang, aku ngetik di hp nih hehehehe

Taotaozipanda

Iya yaoi. Huwaaaaa aku terharu kakak #nyusutinguspakaikaos. Terimakasih banyak udah mau review. Ya, saya jadi semangat lanjutin plus buat ff baru hihi.

Guest

Ok dilanjut kok, silahlan dibaca. Mohon saran dan kritiknya, erimakasih sudah meriview.

For all

Terimakasih semua, muah! Muah! Muah! #tebarFlyingKiss


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi hari ini terasa sangat menyenangkan. Matahari yang bersinar dengan cerahnya dengan latar belakang langit biru yang dihiasi awan putih yang terlihat seperti kumpulan domba yang gemuk. Burung-burung gereja pun terdengar bersiul dengan riangnya di dahan pepohonan pinggir jalanan kota yang terlihat sedikit lengah. Ya, benar-benar hari yang indah bukan?

"Tidak!"

Astaga, siapa sih orang yang berteriak dengan nada yang terdengar tidak terima itu? Merusak gambaran hari yang indah untuk cerita ini!

"Tapi kemarin noona bilang aku akan bekerja sebagai pelayan di sini!" Seorang pria manis tengah berdiri di hadapan seorang wanita yang tengah duduk di salah satu meja café yang masih tutup itu.

"Baek maafkan aku, kau tenang –"

"Tidak noona, noona tidak berhak meminta maaf. Bagaimanapun juga pekerjaan yang noona tawarkan itu –" Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkata seperti apa lagi.

Kejadian ini berawal dari Baekhyun yang datang sangat pagi untuk mulai hari pertamanya menjadi pelayan di café milik Joy. Saat ia tengah mengelap meja, Joy memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk ikut dengannya ke sebuah butik yang cukup terkenal. Baekhyun pikir Joy akan membeli sebuah gaun untuk sebuah pesta mewah makanya Baekhyun bertanya pesta apa yang akan dihadiri Joy. Joy hanya tertawa dan berkata jika ia akan membelikan tiga setel pakaian formal pria untuk Baekhyun. Bakhyun spontan bertanya untuk apa dengan nada yang tidak kalem. Dengan tenangnya Joy memberitahu jika Baekhyun sudah diterima menjadi sekretaris seorang direktu Park Corp. Bagaimana ia bisa tenang?!

"Bakhyun!" Joy berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang masih terdiam.

Joy meraih jemari Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya. Sang pemilik mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita di depannya. Oh tidak! Mata berbinar yang sarat akan permohonan itu! Tidak, Baekhyun tak pernah menang dari tatapan itu. Tatapan yang adiknya, Kyungsoo arahkan ketika ia menginginkan sesuatu.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku. Tapi kumohon kau terima pekerjaan ini." Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara Joy yang bergetar.

"Sepupuku, dia orang yang tempramental. Tak ada satu orangpun yang sanggup berada di sampingnya dalam waktu yang lama. Dia sangat, kesepian." Tangis Joypun pecah di kalimat terakhir, Baekhyun mengusap bahu Joy dengan tatapan iba.

"Dibalik sikapnya yang kasar, ia kesepian." Joy masih terisak.

Baekhyun tahu rasanya kesepian, saat ayah dan ibunya meninggalkan ia di usianya yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tua. Tetapi itu yang ia rasakan sebelum ia sadar keberadaan Kyungsoo yang seperti penghiburnya di tengah rasa kesepian itu. Baekhyun jadi tidak tega, tapi tiba-tiba menjadi sekretaris direktur dengan ijazah terakhir Baekhyun. Lulusan SMA?

"Jika yang kau khawatirkan tingkat pendidikanmu, jangan pikirkan itu. Kau sudah diterima secara resmi dan sudah mulai bekerja besok." Joy menyeka air matanya dan menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"Ini terlalu tiba-tiba." Baekhyun bergumam.

"Jangan pikirkan Baek, kau hanya akan mendampinginya dalam beberapa rapat saja." Joy menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Baekhyun yang tengah digenggamnya.

"Aku akan berusaha." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Benarkah?! Astagah! Ayo kita berbelanja!" Joy berseru semangat.

"Eh?!" Baekhyun menurut saja saat dirinya didorong masuk ke mobil hitam milik Joy yang terparkir rapih di depan café.

"Baek." Joy memanggil Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan kota.

"Ya?"

"Apapun yang kau hadapi nanti, kumohon bertahanlah selama tiga hari saja untukku. Ku mohon!"

"Hah?"

"Dia orang yang sangat temperamental, menurutku kau orang yang sabar dan dapat menghadapi sikapnya itu. Jadi ku mohon."

"Baiklah, noona." Walau ada jeda cukup lama untuk menyetujui ucapan Joy, Baekhyun tetap tersenyum membalasnya.

'Maafkan aku Baekhyun! Dia bukan orang yang kesepian! Dia hanya tukang marah dan emosian! Maafkan aku Tuhan, aku melemparkan seekor kelinci mungil ke dalam kandang seekor harimau bertanduk setan.'

TBC

Maaf baru update. Maaf selalu pendek. Maaf jika mengecewakan kalian.

Terimakasih yang masih mau baca. Terimakasih yang masih nunggu kelanjutannya. Terimakasih untuk yang menyempatkan member dukungan dalam bentuk apapun.

Perbaikan dan semangatnya boleh kalian curahkan dalam kolom review. Hina-hina juga gapapa, ikhlas-ikhlas. Memang ff yang php, pendek-pendek tiap chapter. Maafkan saya! *bungkuk-bungkuk*


End file.
